Left In the Rain
by Kasimyer Kore
Summary: It's the G Gundam gang in highschool! DA. Will Allenby's crush turm into something more? R&R please. Chapter 13 up! Rain and Allenby run into danger. What will Domon do?
1. Hopes and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam. I love the show though.

Hey everyone! I read a lot of anime high school fics so I thought I would give it a try. If you are so into Domon and Rain being a perfect couple, don't read this story. However, if you think they don't, or if you just want a break from all those D/R fics, this is the one for you! It may be impossible because George, Allenby and some other characters are not from Japan, but I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day. Allenby was getting ready for a new year in school. It would be her final in this boarding school and she would move to America. Of course, she would miss her home in Tokyo, Japan, but she wanted to move from this hell and meet new people. She wanted to start over. 'I_t's only one more year,' _she would remind herself often. As she got into her car, her head flooded with memories from last year. People started a rumor that she had gone out with a teacher which was true except for the fact that everyone had said that she was hiding his baby. Everyone thought of her to be a slut just like all her friends at school. Usually, she didn't care what everyone thought, but this one really hurt. She tried to put it out of her mind for he time being and focus on the new year. _' Maybe this one would be better,'_ she thought.

"Ok, here are the schedules for the new year," a teacher shouted standing next the principal's office. Allen B got a copy of hers and headed off to her new room to meet her roommate. " Wonder if it'll be like last year," she said to herself remembering the annoying girl she was assigned to last year. She finally got to her room. As she opened the door, she saw a girl with a short skirt and brown hair." You must be my roommate. My name is Rain Mikamura," the girl said. " I came here from Kyoto in a national exchange program, so I'll need someone to show me around," Rain continued. " I'm Allenby Beardsley. Why don't I take you to lunch and then I'll show you around. I just have to get settled in first," Allenby said. As she was unpacking her stuff, she thought, _' Maybe this won't be so bad after all, but I can tell right now, this'll be one hell of a year.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did you think about the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Too short? Tell me! Reviews would be very nice, but be easy on the flames please!


	2. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam and anything related to the program. The people who do did a great job of making a cartoon. 

Hey again everyone! After you read, don't forget to read and review! I won't blabber on about this author's note much longer, so on with the show! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That was great Allenby! Thank you for lunch!" 

"Anytime Rain! Now, I'll give you a tour of the school and of the town a bit!"

" That's great, I mean, I've never been in Tokyo before." 

 " Maybe, we could find some of your friends and we could all have a good time!"

" Yeah! I think only five of them came, but we all volunteered and we're the best of friends. You'll love to meet them!"

"Let's get started before the sun goes down. We'll take care of all the school stuff first and when nighttime comes, we'll have fun on the town!"

So they started off towards the school. 

It was a big place. There were four huge buildings: The fine arts building, the main building where they had the main office and where they taught all the main courses, the girls' dorms, and the boys' dorms. Being here for about two years, Allenby thought it wasn't a bad place unless you consider all the bad things that happened to her here. It made her never want to have come here in the first place. Rain looked at it like a great opportunity to get to meet new people and make new friends. Allenby saw it as another year in hell.

The tour went successfully and both of them enjoyed it. Despite her first thoughts about Rain, Allenby started to like her a lot now as a good friend. They went from classroom to classroom following the guide on their schedules. Surprisingly, they had almost all of their classes together except for two. Rain was getting a little worried that she wouldn't meet her friends anytime soon, but they were having such a great time that she almost forgot. "I like this school! It's way bigger than the last one I went to in Kyoto."

"Well, Tokyo is a big city. I guess you'll have to see for yourself when we check all the hot spots downtown! You wouldn't believe all the stuff that goes on in this place!"

" I've never been to a night club and a 'hot spot'."

"Girl, you have a lot to learn!"

It was getting dark. The sun had just finished setting when, " DOMON!" Rain shouted. Allenby looked back at the man she shouted at. Allenby couldn't believe her eyes. There stood the cutest guy she had ever seen. He was tall and had spiky black hair. He had a red cape on and sort of a cream colored shirt. He looked at her. She got weak in the knees and couldn't stand up straight. Allenby wanted to play cool but couldn't stop smiling. He walked up to her. " I see you're Rain's new friend. My name is Domon Kasshu. What's yours?" Domon said. His voice was deep and gave Allenby the chills. She couldn't talk but after a couple of seconds, was able to manage her name. " Allenby Beardsley. R...Rain and I were just about to go to some cool places in Tokyo. Wanna come?" 

"Sure! My brother, was supposed to come today but he hasn't arrived yet."

" Oh don't worry about him Domon; he'll turn up." Rain said. _'He has a brother? Oh well. Rain can go for his brother then. I'm going to hit the jackpot tonight!'_ Allenby thought. So they headed off for a "Night On the Town".

" OK! Where do you wanna go? We could hit some nightclubs and I'll give you a tour and after we'll go have dinner, or do you wanna have dinner first?

"I'm pretty hungry. Are you Rain?"

" Yeah. Walking all around that big school has worked up my appetite!"

" So dinner it is! We'll go to the most happening place around, Hot Burger!"

Domon and Rain looked at each other a bit confused. How Burger sounded like a cheap fast food restaurant, but when they got there, it was just the opposite. There were lots of people there! It was Probably because it was a Saturday night. Laughter and the smell of food filled the air. Some drunken guy was making everyone laugh by making a fool of himself. Alleyby laughed. " You never get enough of this! Let's find a table," she said still laughing.

After dinner, the three headed off to a nightclub called "Night Star". When they got inside, there was music booming and people dancing and shouting. There was the bar on the top floor and the dance floor and the bottom. After they got seated, Allenby ordered a couple of drinks and they all headed to the dance floor. Domon and Rain had a good time dancing until Allenby came to the scene. _'I knew I'd get my jackpot,'_ she thought. They danced and drank and had fun until it was already past midnight. " We better get back to the school," Domon suggested. And so they went. " I had a really good time Allenby, thank you," Domon said. " Maybe we could do this again some other time? Perhaps when your friends get here." Allenby said in a calm, cool voice. It was sort of obvious that she was trying to flirt with him. " I'll see you tomorrow Domon," Rain said and gave him a hug. He whispered some things into her ear, which made Allenby a little jealous. They hugged again and Rain followed her into the building. "Domon is a good person Rain. You are lucky," she said with some disappointment. " Oh no, he's not mine, yet. I love him, but I 'm not so sure if he loves me back." This made Allenby happy._ ' So, I still have a chance. Good! Maybe my jackpot will turn into a prize give-away!'_ She thought. They headed to their rooms and went to bed. _'I love you Domon, but will someone like Allenby come between us?'_ Rain thought as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for Chapter two! R&R please! I would really appreciate it. Also, if you have any suggestions put it in your reviews! Be light on the flames please! Thank you!


	3. A day later and back to school!

Disclaimer: 1st and 2nd chapter.

Hello again! Thanks to all you who reviewed. Thanks on the tips too! I appreciate it guys! I wanted to use the bad guy with the red hair in place for Chapman, but I forgot his name. If you know what his name is, (He has spiky red hair and was bugging Domon from the start. I think he was the pilot of one of the Gundams that attacked Domon when he arrived at the tournaments.) Please tell me because I would like to use him in the next chapter. Well here's another chapter of "Left In the Rain" for your reading pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Sunday had passed and Domon's friends hadn't arrived at the school yet. Allenby met up with Rain to check their new schedules. " Yes! We have almost the same classes except for two."

" Domon has the same classes as I do, so all three of us will be together!" Rain said. _"Yes! Now I'll get to have Domon all day!"_ Allenby thought. " Allenby? Let's go to our first class," Rain said.

" Are you two Rain and Domon?" The teacher asked. They both nodded their heads. " Then please step out here, and I'll introduce you to the class. However, you Ms. Beardsely go to your seat." Allenby sat down. " Good morning class. We have two new students from an exchange program in Kyoto. Please welcome Rain Mikamura and Domon Kasshu." The teacher announced. Allenby motioned for the two of them to sit, on both sides, next to her. Everyone was whispering and staring at them. After class, the three walked out of the classroom and came to a very unfriendly welcoming. " Well if it isn't the new guys."

" Go away Chapman!"

"Allenby, I'll see you and your friends later," he said and left. "Don't mind them; they are just a bunch of jerks, him and his friends," Allenby said. They continued walking and Rain smiled. " George! Over here!" she called to someone. A tall guy with orange hair and a white walked towards them. " George, I want you to meet our new friend and my roommate, Allenby."

" Hello madam Allenby. I am George de Sand," he said with a voice that trailed like butter. "Hi. You're a friend of Rain's?"

" Yes. I've known her for two years already. Have you met the others?" 

" No."

" Come, they have all arrived!" So she was led all around school that day. She met some other people: Chibodee, Argo, Sai Sici, and Domon's brother, Kioji. They were all very nice and charming most of all. What really sparked her interest was his brother Kioji. He was quiet and very mallow, but she had to say that he was cute. She still went for Domon, though. That lunch, they all sat together and laughed and talked the whole period through. _" Maybe this year won't be so bad after all,"_ Allenby thought. She was having a good time with Rain and all her friends. Especially, she liked Domon. 

At the end of the day, Allenby was surer about how much better this year was going to be, and about how much she loved Domon. " Oh! I had a great time Allenby! See, I told you that you would like the guys. What's wrong?" Rain said. " Oh nothing. I'm just tired that's all," Allenby responded. She lied. Getting Domon out of he head was hard. It got to the point where she almost couldn't sleep. While Rain was sleeping, Allenby got lost in her thoughts, _" I come closer to you every minute Domon. Somehow, I think that we could be together, but we've only known each other for a couple of days. At first, it was only a small little fling, but now, it's growing stronger and stronger by the minute. If only I knew how you feel. I wish I knew exactly what I 'm feeling right now. I don't know Domon, but I will get you. Some way, somehow!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! I would appreciate any tips, comments, and light flames. Thank you!


	4. Slave To Love

 Disclaimer: chapter 1

Hello again everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed. I would like to send out some messages to some reviewers:

BLINX(): If you don't like my idea, the characters, or my story, don't read it. Oh, and don't kill Allenby!

Aaron The 2nd Trickster Priest: Thank you so much for the tips and the information! I will try to make the chapters longer if I can. 

Well, that's all. I know there are a lot more people who reviewed. Sorry I couldn't get to you all. If some of you are waiting to see what Rain has to say about all of this, be patient. There will be a lot of that in upcoming chapters. Anyway, time for the next chapter, Slave To Love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Last class of the day. Oh the anxiety! I wanna sleep!" Allenby shouted. "Don't worry Allenby. Today's Friday! However, at the start of next week we have final exams, so we have the whole period to 'study'" Rain said. The bell rang. They got to class on time, barely. " Monday we have our final exams. You have the whole class to study with a friend," the teacher said. Allenby laid her head her head on the desk. " Allenby, are you ok?" Rain asked. She lifted her head and stared straight ahead. Her eyes looked empty. " I love you," she whispered. " What?!" Rain shouted.

" Huh? Oh sorry. I was just daydreaming," It was the second time that happened to her this week! It was obvious she was thinking of Domon. Allenby sighed._ "Why can't I get him out of my head! I've never gone gaga for a guy. I thought it was just another little crush. What if it could be something else?"_ she thought. 

" Allenby? Hey!"__

_" Oh boy! Now I can even hear his voice in my head!"_

"Allenby! Wake up!"

" Huh? Domon?"

" You were falling asleep! We were just thinking about going somewhere tonight," Domon said.

" I heard they opened up a carnival and it's really neat!" Chibodee suggested.

_"The carnival sounds fun as long as it means spending time with Domon. Why did I just think that? Just get him out of your head Allenby!"_

" So what do you guys think? We'll have to ask Sai Sici though," George said. 

"Sound good!"

" Great!"

"OK!"  
 They all agreed.

" Then it's settled. Tonight, we hit the carnival!" Domon announced.

-------------------

" Oh my gosh!! It's huge!" Rain exclaimed. " Yeah, so what do you want to go on first?" Domon asked.

" This shouldn't be too thrilling for a group of Gundam pilots like yourselves." Rain said.  
  
" You guys are Gundam pilots?" Allenby asked.

"Yeah! Maybe you should join us!"

" No thanks. I'll think a billion times before I become one of those."

" Perhaps you'll like it!"

_" Yeah, right!"_ she thought. " Let's change the subject and find out what we are going to do!" They headed over to the rolled coaster. " Yay! Ha ha! Are you enjoying yourself Rain?" Allenby shouted.

" Ahhhhh! I think I'm going to throw up!" Rain responded, shouting at the top of her lungs. 

-------------------

" You look very pretty tonight Allenby," Kyoji told her with his sweet eyes. Allenby giggled and blushed.

" Come on Allenby. I'll win you something!" Domon said and dragged her to a game. Allenby was happy that he was holding her hand and actually wanting to be with her. After having won a bear for Allenby, Domon offered to take her all over the carnival. It was all she wanted: being with Domon and having a good time. After all the rides and the food, they wanted something a little calming, the Ferris wheel. 

" You can see almost all of Tokyo from up here! It's great!" Allenby said. 

" Yeah," Domon said. He seemed a little shy. He yawned and "stretched" his arm over her shoulder._ " Ha! The oldest trick in the book!"_ she thought to herself. She went along with it and put her head on his chest. " You're so warm," she said. Domon blushed. He smelled her scent; her hair and perfume smelled so heavenly. Allenby looked up at his face, but she didn't realize that she was so close. Her heart pounded. Her lips met his accidentally. They were too stunned to break away. Soon, Domon gave into the kiss and Allenby followed. She never wanted it to end…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it! I'll get a new chapter in as soon as I can. Don't forget to review now. Thank you!


	5. Something's Up!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad some people like my story! Well, It's been a busy week for me, but now that I'm on vacation, I'll be updating a lot more frequently! I'm going to include a song in the fic too, but I don't know what chapter I should put it on yet. Now, chapter 5, Something's Up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Domon! I've been meaning to talk to you about last night. I had a really great time! I'm really sorry about……….." Allenby took a long pause. Here, she was standing in front of her love, Domon. She was afraid if the kisses made him feel uncomfortable or awkward towards her. Allenby wanted to apologize to him, but she loved it. She was apologizing for something that was so right. However, if it meant him avoiding her or something, she would have to apologize. " Well, the tour and everything was nice and all."

" Don't worry. It was just an accident. It doesn't mean a thing right?" he responded. Allenby thought about this for a moment. It did mean something. It meant everything. His sweet lips against hers; it was like an angel came out of heaven and blessed that moment. It was something no one could forget, but to him, it meant nothing. Her heart shattered for a moment. " Yeah," she whispered. There was a huge lump in her throat. " Besides, it was kind of nice," Domon said. Allenby's heart perked up._ "There's still a chance!"_ she thought. " Why don't we go and have a milkshake or something for lunch?"

" That sounds great!" And so they headed off toward a nearby ice cream shop. Rain just stood there. _" Did anyone even notice I was right here?"_ she thought. No one said a word to her. No hi. No bye. It was if they were the only two people on this earth. _"Domon, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone? Why do I feel this way? I feel like I'm going to cry, but he just went with Allenby to get a shake. Why Do I feel heartbroken? Someone help me!"_ she thought. Those questions kept popping up in her head over and over again. " Rain!" a familiar voice called. " Kyoji," Rain mumbled. " You look sad. What is troubling you?" Kyoji asked. She looked off into the distance afraid that if she were to say something, she would burst into tears. " Domon went with Allenby somewhere?"

" Yeah." 

" It bothers you?" 

" Yeah." 

" You love him don't you?"

" Yeah," It was the only word she could actually say. She was surprised that she just admitted to Kyoji that she loved Domon.

" Oh," he said. 

" I don't want to make the first move; I don't want to seem too obvious."

" You better do something before he runs off with someone else. You know, if you want something, you should go and get it," Kyoji said. Rain thought. It went against everything she thought was right, but Kyoji had a point.

"Meet me after school Rain. We can talk about this some more." 

--------------

" So, how long have you been living in Kyoto? Allenby asked. 

" Well, about twelve years. Before that, my family lived…" and his voice trailed on about where he grew up and other things like that. Allenby just looked at him. His face was beautiful. " Tell me more about your Gundam fighting," she said. Domon talked about the Gundam fights and how fighters communicate with their fists. Allenby observed him. He talked to her like he was pouring his heart out to her. She could tell that this was what he was made to do in life, and he loved it deeply. She fell even more in love with him by his words and the way he looked at her. The love for him she felt was the most intense she had ever felt in her life. A smile came out; a smile of love and hopeful wishes. His facial expressions were so loving and kind. Then it came time for the lunch period to finish and for them to go back to class. He walked along with her. The way he portrayed himself to her was a thing she would never forget. 

--------------

_" Kyoji said to meet him here. I hope something hasn't come up,"_ Rain thought. It had already come to be the end of the day, and Rain was waiting for Kyoji to arrive so she could speak her feelings. " Rain! I'm glad you decided to meet me here after all," Kyoji said. " Kyoji…" Rain fell into his arms and began to cry. " I love him so much!" she sobbed. Kyoji stroked her back and told her that everything was going to be all right. " Domon means everything to me. I didn't notice that until just recently. How do I get him back Kyoji?! Please tell me!" she cried. They were there for what seemed like hours until Domon's brother spoke. " Find out for yourself Rain. If he really loves you, he'll tell you when you ask him. He can be shy sometimes and needs someone to help him get what he wants. He loves you; I know. Just make sure." He knew Domon did love Rain, but he wasn't sure if he had any feelings for Allenby. This worried him. There was something he didn't like about Allenby, and hoped that Domon would not get involved.  " You think so?"

" I know so, " he responded reassuringly. 

" I'll do anything Kyoji. Just help me get Domon back."  Just then, she felt a burning in her heart. A feeling of anger rose throughout her body. A burning in which she could not control. The anger was for Allenby, the blue haired girl who came into her life and took Domon away from everybody. She took Domon away from her. " I can't be angry at Allenby. It isn't her fault!" 

" Maybe not. Why? Do you want to be angry at her?"

" N… no. I don't know any more."

_" Domon, this girl loves you. Take her instead. There is a bad vibe coming from that Allenby. I just hope you will make the right choice."_ Kyoji thought. He escorted Rain back to her room and Rain fell asleep, exhausted. 

---------------

The next day, Rain would make her move. She practiced over and over again what she would say when the time came. Domon and Allenby had a great time together the previous day. Time after time, Allenby would be sure of her love for him, but there was someone else trying to take her love away. _" I want to tell him how I feel for him, but I don't want to seem too obvious,"_ Allenby thought. _" Well, there's only one was I'll find out if he loves me or not and that's if I tell him how I feel. I'll tell him tonight!"_

 That night, there was to be a dinner where all of the group would go. Chibodee was there and so were all the others. That would be the night where the two girls would confess their love. As fast as the two of them would try, one would make it first. As the dinner came to a close, the sun was setting. The clear, blue sky had turned orange and red in the now dark sky. Rain was the first to talk to Domon. Allenby, ready to make her move, realized that Rain would talk first and stood by. " Domon, I have something to tell you." 

" Rain! What seems to be the matter?"

She paused and began. " You and I have known each other for a long time now. I have always wanted to tell you that I ……… I. love you Domon and I want to be with you." 

"Well, that's sweet Rain. I like you too."

" You don't understand. I love you Domon, and I want to be with you. Can you forgive me for telling you how I feel? I want to be with you!" She repeated.

Domon thought about what she said. " Be mine Domon and come back to me!"

He didn't know what to say. Allenby froze. She would be heartbroken to find out he wanted to be with her to. " Rain, we could be better friends. We could be closer. I…. could be yours."  Rain smiled. Allenby's heart shattered._ " No Domon! Tell me there's still a chance!"_

Domon didn't want to be hers yet. There was still something in his heart that wasn't Rain. Someone he wasn't sure of…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ __

 That's it for chapter 5! It was longer too! Don't forget to review now! Some of the ideas came from recent real-life events. The new version might sound like it's going to be a D/A, but it's not! See what happens next! Thank you!


	6. Reluctant

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Just in case you're wondering, I rewrote chapter 5 because it did seem kind of weird, and I wasn't too happy with the way I wrote it. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, even if they were flames! It lets me know that people actually read this! Now, for chapter 6 of Left In the Rain: Reluctant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 " Is something wrong Allenby?" Rain asked her roommate. 

" No, it's just been a long week for me," she responded. She had her head laid on her desk. It was hard to listen to the teacher talking with everything going on in her head. 

" Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Beardsely and Ms. Mikamura?" 

" No," they both responded softly. The teacher went back to teaching the class. Allenby couldn't get over what had happened that last weekend. _" What do I care?"_ she would tell herself over and over. _" So what if Domon and Rain wanna hook up? I should be happy for them! They belong together! But Domon only said that they could be better friends. He COULD be hers. Who am I kidding? I don't know anymore."_  

-----------

" I'm so happy! Domon and I have been closer than ever now! Thank you Kyoji for your help!"

" Don't mention it Rain. If it makes you and Domon happy, I would be happy to help."

Rain started to talk to Kyoji after school while waiting for Domon to go get a meal. Allenby walked by. " Hey! Do you want to go with us for something to eat?" Rain called.

" No," Allenby mumbled and kept on walking. 

" She's been acting weird lately. I wonder if school pressure is getting to her?"

_" I still feel something strange around her. It's not exactly pleasant, but what if it isn't bad? I don't know………"_ Kyoji thought. 

" What is wrong with me?" Allenby asked herself. " Is it… Domon?

_" Uh oh, you're talking to yourself Allenby. Don't go crazy now," _she thought. She headed back to the room.

------------- 

Domon found Rain and Kyoji and headed over to a nearby fast-food restaurant. They ordered and sat down. " My art teacher does so many funny things! The other day she…" and she kept on talking. Kyoji was listening and laughing with Rain, but Domon couldn't concentrate. He was too busy thinking of other things. _" Being closer to Rain wasn't what I thought it would be. I was happy when we were just friends. It's just that when I was her friend, I felt more relaxed around her. Maybe it's just me. Maybe something's holding me back from wanting to be with her. What?" _ Domon thought. 

" Domon, are you ok? You haven't touched your food! That's not like you after school," Rain said worriedly.

" I'm fine Rain, just not that hungry."

" Maybe you need to rest Domon. Why don't we go back to your room ok?" she offered.

" I think I'll just take a little walk instead," and he left.

-------------

" Don't let it phase you Allenby, what is done is done. Then, why can't I get Domon off my mind? I need to take a walk."

Allenby headed outside. _" Maybe if I tell Domon how I feel. No… man! I don't know what to do!" _she continued to think. The sun had almost finished going down. Not knowing where she was going, she walked into the ally way between the main building and the Girl's dorms' building. " Allenby Beardsely," a voice had said. She looked up. In front of her stood a tall figure with red hair. " Michello Chariot," she said softly.

" I haven't seen you in a while. You seem a little tense. Why don't you tell me what's going on; maybe I can help you."

" No… leave me alone," she said. As she started to leave, she could see two other people next to him. Allenby didn't want to deal with this now.

" Come on, you can tell me," he said.

" No!" She started to run. One of his friends grabbed her arm. She struggled to break free, but this guy was strong.  

" What's the hurry? We'd love you to stay here,"

Allenby started to scream. The guy grabbed her other arm and dragged her back. She screamed harder, but they covered her mouth. Just then, someone appeared in front of her. 

" Let her go!"

" What's this?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ok, that's it for chapter 6. Don't forget to review now! Tips, comments or stuff like that are welcome! Thank you!


	7. HeroHeartbreaker

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll start updating more often now because of the demand for more chapters. Anyway, it's time for Left In the Rain chapter 7: Hero/Heartbreaker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Domon!" Allenby called.

" Michelo Chariot. What were you planning to do with her?"

" If you must know something, I was sent to merely invite her on request of my boss. That's all I'm saying."  
  


" Well, what a horrible way to invite a woman. I never knew you could stoop so low."

Allenby stood there with an unfamiliar guy holding both of her arms behind her back. She wasn't listening to what they were saying. All she could think of is the fact that Domon cared enough to rescue her from these jerks.

" Are you deaf Michello? Let go of Allenby!"

" You're going to have to force me you fake Gundam Pilot!"

Domon got mad and charged at Michello. He kept trying to punch him, but the redheaded creep continually blocked all of the attempts. He punched Domon in the stomach and the others joined in, taking advantage of his weakness. Allenby grew worried. Seeing him being beat up was more than she could handle. She tried to break free, but the man wouldn't let her go. Suddenly, Domon got back into action and tripped one of the men and punched another. He kept going at it until he got back to Michello. Panting and bleeding in some places, he was more determined to defeat him.

" Well, Domon. You have stamina. I'm impressed, but unfortunately, that won't be enough," Michello said.

They charged at each other with almost equal strength. It continued for a while until Michello lost track of Domon and lost his guard. He collapsed to the floor tired and hurt. Domon quickly set Allenby free and the man who held her captive, passed out. They ran far from there.

" Why did you all let him get away?!" Michelo shouted. " No matter. Now that we know she is the perfect one, we could try again later."

" What are you talking about?" one of the men with him said.

" Can't you feel it? She has the exact qualities you fool! Now all we have to do is tell the boss that she's the one, and there will be no stopping him."

" Yeah!" They all shouted.

___________________________

" That was intense Domon. How did you learn how to fight like that?" Allenby asked.

" I'm a Gundam Pilot remember?"

Allenby giggled. " Thank you," she said. 

He sighed and responded, " Anytime."

_____________________________________

Allenby ran to the room. She couldn't hide the big smile that was on her face._ " He saved me! He actually saved me! Oh, I can't get out of my head how brave and determined he was to save me. I never knew I could love a guy like this!"_ She got to the room.

" Why the big smile Allenby?"

She was so excited that she was about to burst out all that happened tonight, but she quickly remembered that it was Rain she was talking to. She didn't want to hurt her.

" It's just been a really good day that's all."

" Oh, that's good! I had a really good day too! My grades have been going up, and I fell much better now that Domon is with me."

This struck Allenby. _"I feel the same way,"_ she thought. _" But does Domon really love her?_"

____________________________________  
  


_" But do I really love Rain?"_ Domon asked himself. _" Why do I think of her as a friend and not the one I love? Why doesn't Allenby stay out of my mind?  It's because I want to love her. I don't want to hurt Rain though. Then again, I can't go on pretending I love Rain.  I have to tell her. Yes, I have to tell her." _ He then got up and headed out to meet her in her room.

___________________________________

" Hey Allenby, I have to give some papers to Sai Sici. I'll be back soon ok?"

" Ok!"

Rain headed out the door. She said hi to everyone she saw along the way. Her spirit has brightened ever since Domon loved her, or so she thought. Everyone loved her cheerfulness. She had even made some new friends. Life was so happy and wonderful for her, but it would all be just a dream. It finished that night. While walking to Sai Sici's room, she ran into Domon. " Rain," he called out.

" Domon! I was just going to take some papers to Sai Sici. Do you mind taking them for me on your way back?"

" Rain, there's something I have to tell you."

" What is it?" She asked in a cheerfull voice. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized it was hard for him to speak. He took a long pause.

" You and me…" he began. Domon didn't know how to finish. Rain looked worried. She was afraid of what he was about to say.

" Well, do you like the fact that we're together?"

" Of course! Why? D..don't you?" She looked hurt.

" Well, before all this we were friends. It just isn't the same now. I feel…. Different around you and it really doesn't make me feel comfortable."

 Rain felt like she was about to cry. A lump produced in her throat. 

" I think it would have been better if we were just friends. Forgive me Rain, but.."

" Is it someone else?" She interrupted.

He sighed. " I …." He started. Then he thought of Allenby. " Yes, I believe so."

" Oh…."

" I'm sorry Rain."

Rain turned away. "If there is anyway to make you feel better…." Domon started again.

Rain interrupted. " I've heard it all," she said in a rather quiet voice. She started to cry. Domon felt really bad, but it was what he had to do. Rain didn't care about anything at that moment. She didn't care if he saw her cry. Her perfect life was ruined. It was over. She ran back. All of the papers fell onto the floor. Her love had left her, never to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Ok! That's the end of chapter 7! Don't forget to review now! Thank you!


	8. Wishing For an Eternal Sky

Disclaimer: Chapter one. I also do not own the song: Wishing For an Eternal Sky.

Hey everyone! Looks like things are back to normal. (Bye, bye spring break…L)

Thanks to all who reviewed, and thank to those who gave tips. I sure appreciated it!  This chapter is mostly about Rain and how she's taking everything. Anyway, here's chapter 8: Wishing For an Eternal Sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Emotions will brighten, emotions will cloud._

_Nothing comes easy, but I'll keep on believing._

_Hope will turn into wings…_

-----------

_"Dear Diary,_

Things haven't been the same since Domon left me. Somehow, I feel that he'll come back to me. I keep on thinking that someday I'll return to safety of his arms and live knowing he'll be right by my side. It all turns out to be a momentary dream. I think what has Allenby got that I don't? I don't even want to think about her. My tears have been painted onto my face and can't get rid of the crying! I don't know what to do anymore. I just wish someone could help…

The clouds were crystal clear in the sky, but to Rain, everything faded a dark gray; a gray no one could paint over.

" Did you hear the news?"

" Yeah, Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura broke up!" 

" I heard that it was because Domon was cheating on her!"

" No way! It was because Rain was too demanding."

" What ever it was, it sure wiped the smile off Rain's face." And so the rumors spread.

_" What happened to you Domon? I worry about you sometimes." _ Kyoji thought.

----------

_Catch a rainbow,_

_And chase a shooting star._

_Like a shapeless cloud,_

_Look into the distant sky,_

_And see yourself in your dreams._

Allenby became overjoyed with the news. However, she did feel sad for her new friend, Rain. Everything just brought her closer to Domon. 

" Now that Domon is free, I should ask him… no. It's not right yet. Yet…" 

-----------

 _So, stand with your face against the wind_

_As you sing with a smile on your face._

_You still don't realize_

_It'll guide you though the map of tomorrow._

_---------_

_Dear Diary,_

_Allenby seems happier each day. I guess it's because I broke up with Domon. I'm starting to dislike her now. No, hate her. That's a better word. I can't believe how everything is going! My grades are falling, my social life is falling, and I even started to write in a diary. I was never too fond of writing. My heart has become like ice. I can't feel anything anymore. My life is crashing down. I don't know what else to do…_

---------

" Wow! What a beautiful day! Days like this never come very often! I feel just horrible about telling Rain all that. Now, I just feel relieved. A huge block has been lifted from my body. I feel lighter in my heart. It just doesn't feel complete though. There's just something missing…" Domon said to himself.

------

The breeze blew from Rain's hair. It cooled her in a way. The heat of her misery had been burning in her for the longest time. It felt nice to feel a cool wind through her burning heart. " My dear Domon, when will you ever come back for me? Why can't I realize that you won't be coming for me?" 

--------

_Dear Diary,_

_The black still never seems to fade. I wish I could paint the whole world white. White, just the opposite. I want to live in a world filled with white and other different colors. Anything but black. I hate black. I've been seeing much of it lately. I'm just tired. Darn it all! I wish I could get out! Get out! Someone help me…_

-------

_So, stand up to the wind,_

_As the tears dry from your cheeks._

_Wishing for an eternal sky,_

_A vast sea of endless dreams._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	9. To the One I Love

Disclaimer: chapter one.

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  Anyway, here's chapter 9: To the One I Love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  Dear Domon,_

_Everyday that goes by, I can't stop thinking of you. You are the only one in this world for me. You may not understand, but whenever I'm not with you, I yearn inside to touch you. I wish I could have you with me always. At first, it seemed like just a little crush that would go away with time, but now it's different. My love is real and I know for sure! I love you more than anything! Now that you don't have Rain with you anymore, you can come with me sometime and…_

" No, that's stupid Allenby! Surely you can think of something better to tell the one you love!" She said to herself. She sighed. " Ok!"

_Dear Domon,_

We have known each other for quite sometime now and I want to be with you forever! I know it sounds awkward telling you straight in a letter, but I just wanted to know if…

" Uh! The last one was better! Oh! I can't think of a way to express my feelings to him! A letter won't sound right and if I tell him up straight I'll choke! Oh Domon; I wish you could understand…"

-------------------------------

Meanwhile:

" Did you find anything?"

" Yes, we found the perfect one! Her name is Allenby Beardsely and she definitely has what we are looking for!"

" Good, when can she come?"

" It'll have to be on that day. If at anytime sooner, Domon Kasshu will come and save her like he did the other night!"

" Yes, we'll have to get rid of him too if we want to succeed in our plans. I want to make sure he's dead before I get arrive. Got that!"

" Yes sir!"

-------------------------------

After trying to think of things to tell Domon, Allenby decided to take a walk. " I love this time of year," she said. "Spring has already started, and everything is starting to bloom. I love the smell of roses and rain in the air! The grass is just covered in poppies, and the trees are starting to blossom. What a beautiful day!"

" Allenby!"

She looked behind her. She was at a loss for words! It was Domon.

" Hi Domon!" she said calmly.

Domon knew that ever since he told Rain, he loved Allenby, but didn't want her to think he was rushing into things. Allenby wanted to run into his arms and feel his body against hers. She walked over to him. As she was walking, she accidentally tripped over a rock.

_" Oh great Allenby! That's the oldest trick in the book! Now he'll think you're pathetic!"_

She looked up. She didn't notice how her face was so close to Domon's. _" Maybe if I… I'll be able to let him know that…" _At that moment, she couldn't think of anything. Her heart pounded rapidly as she leaned closer and closer. She almost touched his lips, but he turned away. " Allenby, I have to go. There's some work to be done. I'll see you later.

And he left. She stood there. All alone, watching him leave. "_Domon, why couldn't you have stayed? I need you!"_

_" Domon, did you do the right thing? Would it have been better if you had kissed her and stayed with her? I don't want to rush, but it seemed like she felt the same way about me. Man Domon! Get it together!" _ He thought when he was walking towards the building.

-----------------------

_Dear Domon,_

_The other day was like magic. I feel like I'm getting closer to you everyday. Domon, I never knew I could love someone like I do you. I have to be with you, I have to see your beautiful eyes look at me. When the day passes…"_

" Oh, It's hopeless! I'll never be able to write to him. I'll just have to tell him how I feel in my own way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! That's it for chapter 9! Review now! Thank you!


	10. If I Could Only Tell You

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I guess I just had a huge case of writer's block. I hate it when that happens! Anyway, time for chapter 10: If I Could Only Tell You.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Are you ready Domon?" 

" You bet! Gundam fight set…"

" Ready,"

" GO!"

It had been another great Friday. Domon and Sai Sici decided to do some training after the day at school was done. Neither of them had fought with a Gundam in a while, so it was a good opportunity to get brushed up on their skills. It was also a good opportunity to clear Domon's mind of a lot of things. 

" Oh, you're going to have to do better than that Sai Sici! 

" You're pretty good for someone who hasn't fought for a while."

" I don't get rusty that easily! Yah!"

-----------------

Allenby was walking down the hall after a long, boring and confusing meeting with several students and some teachers. It felt nice to be free from all that mindless chatter about mathematics and reading. Her mind began to wonder around and she didn't notice where she was going. She bumped into another girl. She looked familiar to Allenby. The girl had long brown hair, up to her waist, put up in pigtails. Her make-up was so overdone, that she looked like a clown. She wore the school jacket and an extremely short pink skirt. A look of disgust spread over her face when she looked at Allenby. You could see hatred in the girl's eyes. Allenby was a bit puzzled. Why would she be looking at her that way? Suddenly, it hit her. The memories of the past flooded into her mind. This girl had embarrassed her in front of everyone! Allenby could have just simply hated her back, but her revenge damaged the brown haired girl permanently. That's probably why the girl changed so much. Yes, Allenby had been a troublemaker and a very selfish person. She wouldn't care if anyone had fallen off a cliff! The girl pushed Allenby out of the way without a word. _" Yes, my past was horrible, but it's all gone now. I have a bright future with Domon…"_ Then, it struck her. She had a bad reputation not only with the girl, but with other people as well. She was put down for the things she did. However, people would often get the wrong idea. Because she was hanging out with the wrong crowd, she was often accused of doing the things they did even though she never had anything to do with it. Yes, she had a horrible couple of years at this school, but all that changed. She had become a different person because of the friends she has now. _" But what if Domon doesn't want a girl like me?"_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt more eager and brave to tell him how she feels._ "Well, if Domon doesn't want to love me then let him, even if it would hurt. I'll take the chance! I'll find out if he loves me!"_

-----------------------

" Kyoji, what are you doing?"

" Well, I had just finished meditating. Sai Sici, what's the matter? Have you finished you're training with Domon?"

" Actually yes. I'm kind of tired now. What were you meditating about?"

" Well, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone especially Allenby."

" Why's that?"

" I just think that it's not time that's all." 

" Ok! I promise Kyoji. What is it?"

" Recently, I have been getting some weird vibrations from Allenby. I didn't know if it was good or bad, so I decided to meditate on it. I found out that she has strong duel impulses."

" Uh… what?"  
  


" Duel impulses are … like… well, you, Domon, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, myself and even Rain have them. They let you know how qualified you are to be a fighter. For example, Rain has weaker duel impulses than you or Domon because she doesn't have the experience or will that you have to fight. Rain is more of a helper than really a fighter even if she has fought a few times before."

" I kind of get it now. But, why not tell Allenby? Is it bad for her?"

" It's just that I don't want to let her know if she doesn't have to. You know what she said; she doesn't want to be a pilot. The only thing I'm afraid of is that someone may take advantage of it, so we kind of have to protect her in way."

" Yeah,"

---------------

Allenby fell down on her bed. It was a pretty good day after all. The wind came in through the open window. Allenby looked out at the stars. _"I'll tell you soon, very soon Domon."_ Her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep to the sounds of the crickets chirping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! That's it for chapter 10! Don't forget to review now! Also, if you have any tips, send them in you're reviews! Thank you!


	11. Moonlight

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long. I kind of didn't know what to write next. I'd like to thank Miracle Star for giving me a great idea!!!!! Ok! Here's chapter 11: Moonlight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Allenby woke up, it was already late in the morning. Rain had already left the room to go do something else. _" It figures. She's always out early and in late. It's like she's avoiding me or something…Oh Well…" _Allenby thought. She sighed. As she got up, there was something that felt different. She looked around. _" Funny, It seemed like Domon was here. I had this feeling that everything was all right because he was here. Oh never mind. I'm just not awake yet." _She thought. She went to the restroom to splash cold water on her face. It was hot for a spring day. It was obvious summer would be approaching soon. The sound of birds and the wind blowing through the trees made Allenby feel like going to sleep again, and dream about Domon. " Wait a minute," she said to herself. " Since when did I ever think that? She sighed. " Time to take a walk."

_________________________________________

Rain sat up straight on the bench in front of the main building. She stared straight ahead as if she needed to look at something. Her eyes were completely blank. She stared into a deep nothingness, as it seemed. Not even the loud heavy metal music of a near by radio seemed to bother her. A huge figure stepped right in front of her. It was Kyoji. "Rain, what's wrong?" he asked.

" Kyoji, it's you. Nothing… just nothing."

" Want to come with me to get a soda and a burger? It's already noon."

" Sure," she said blankly. Her mind seemed to be somewhere far from earth.

____________________________________________

The day seemed to go by so slow for Allenby. She tried to finish her report for Monday, but she wasn't able to think. It was getting to be the end of the year, and Allenby didn't want to screw up on her grades at this point. However, her thoughts were on Domon completely. She had to do something about it. She got up from the desk at the library and walked out. She had the strangest feeling like if someone was watching her. She looked back. Michello Chariot was sitting down and reading a book. _" Like he's even reading it!" _She thought. _" Could he be watching me? I haven't seen him since he tried to kidnap me that day. But then again it could just be my imagination." _ She walked out. Micello looked at her. " You just wait…."

_______________________________________________

            The sun seemed to beam down on Rain like sandpaper scraping her back. She had not been out side for a long time. The ice cream Kyoji gave her felt good after walking in the heat outside. It was going to be a hot summer this year. " You don't seem too good lately Rain. What's the matter?"

" I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe later. Let's talk about something happier. Like flowers dancing on the ground and getting wet in the falling rain."

Her eyes started to water. Kyoji knew that she needed help and a shoulder to lean on. He smiled sweetly. _" I can help you. I can be your friend," _he thought.     They stayed quiet and listened to the people chatter busily.

______________________________________________

The sun started to set. Allenby. Sat down on the bench in front of the main building. The flowers had already finished blooming. The earth was beautiful. She was safe and secure. Then, she looked to her side. Her feeling of security went away. It felt as if though Domon was there at her side. She felt like crying, but didn't really know why. Was it because Domon wasn't there? She thought for a little bit. Then decided. " It's time."

______________________________________________

The sky turned different colors. The night was soon to make its appearance. As the sun disappeared into the mountains, almost everybody went inside to rest and get ready for another day.  Purple, pink and orange weaved its way into the blue sky. The sun went down, slowly, softly, and then it was nighttime. The moon was shining bright.

______________________________________________ 

Allenby walked to Domon's room. Different thoughts flew in her head. _" What could he be doing? What would he think of me when I come in unexpected? Will he do something to me like throw me out?"_ Her thoughts kept on flowing until she pushed it all aside. _" As long as he knows I love him and as long as I'm with him is all that matters."_ She got to his room. Silently, she stood, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seconds seemed like hours. When was he going to open the door? Then, the sound of locks opening. The door opened. " Hey Allenby! How's it going? I wasn't expecting you, but come in anyway!" Domon said. Allenby smiled. She couldn't help it. It felt safe to know that Domon was with her at least. " So, did you want anything from me, or did you come to visit?" he chuckled. " We haven't got the chance to talk alone. Sai Sici went to spend the night with the others. He said there was going to be some party, but I didn't feel like going. I'm glad you're here! I was beginning to get a little lonely!" he laughed. Allenby laughed along. She was glad to be here too. Just the sight of his smile made her feel happy and loved inside. Now was the time to confess her love. " Domon, I actually came here to tell you something." 

There was a long pause.

" Um… you really are a great person Domon, and I really like you. The truth is Domon…" 

It took her time to say this. She loved Domon. It was different than what she thought at first. Her mind wandered into the past. Memories of him came back. The carnival, her first day, everything had been wonderful. They had been through a lot together. Domon looked at her quizzically. He knew she had something on her mind.

" Domon, I feel kind of weird saying this, but I love you very much, and…well, I've never felt this way about anyone. I know you may think I'm crazy, but,"

" No," Domon interrupted. Allenby looked up from staring at the ground. Domon took her hand.

 "You're not stupid at all. I know how you feel. I don't know if you've noticed, but I feel the same way. I just got with Rain because it would hurt her if I didn't say yes especially if I got with you. I…Love you too Allenby."

Allenby looked into his eyes. Was this a dream? He was actually in love with her too! Her thoughts were interrupted when Domon started to lean into her. She looked at him and closed her eyes. His lips touched hers slowly. A tear ran down Allenby's cheek. She was so happy to the point of tears! Then Domon broke away. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" I'm just so happy Domon. Happy that you are here next to me." He smiled and kissed her again. This one lasted longer, though, and Allenby began to feel more comfortable. They broke away. Domon looked kind of disappointed. Allenby knew what he was thinking, but didn't want to admit it. " It's all too fast don't you think? I mean, we know now and," Allenby interrupted with another quick kiss. They stood up. " Domon, now that I have you finally, I don't want to loose you." She said. Her eyes filled with tears both because of fear he might stop this now and the fact that he was finally here. " I never want to loose you."

______________________________________  
  


Kyoji had invited Rain up to his room. He figured that they would talk for a while and maybe after, Rain would feel better. " Rain, I know that you have not been doing so good lately. You can talk to me; I'm here for you."

Rain started to cry instantly. She collapsed into Kyoji's arms. " I don't know what to do now! I've lost Domon and he was my world! I loved him Kyoji! I've been trying to fight back tears all this time and damaging myself for doing do," she sobbed. Kyoji didn't know what to say. He just held her in his arms. "You're here now, with me, and I'll take care of you. I'll be with you Rain. I'll always be here as your friend."

Rain smiled for the first time in a long while. " Thank you Kyoji."

__________________________________________

 Domon laid Allenby down slowly on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her short, blue hair. They didn't say a word for a while until Domon broke the silence. " Allenby," he shook his head. " I won't leave you even if this is too soon. I love you too and nothing can bring us apart." Allenby smiled. Domon was next to her and it wasn't a dream. Her head wasn't playing trick on her. It was very real. They looked into each other's eyes. "Domon… hold me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter 11! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think and any tips are appreciated! Thank you!


	12. Nothing is Perfect

Disclaimer: Ch.1

**Left in the Rain Ch. 12: Nothing is Perfect**

****

"So…Rain seems to be feeling a bit…down."

"Yes sir, Allenby seems to be the one with Domon now. She's the perfect one! We can use her to destroy Burning Gundam! She has strong duel impulses."

"Well, I know that was the original plan, but the boss said he wanted Domon dead by the time he got back! He didn't say specifically how. So, let's kill him."

"How? With all due respect, none of us are powerful enough to stop him and his little friends."

"Michelo, do you not know anything!  If we can't defeat him with sheer strength, then we'll have to try a different approach. That Allenby girl has me a bit concerned as well, but we'll simply have to… kill two birds with one stone." Michelo looked at Master Asia confused.

"Do you understand? We'll get rid of Domon while getting rid of one of the people he holds dear to his heart. Burning Gundam will finally be no more!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

Rain slowly opened her eyes. A beam of sunlight shone through the window near her bed. In front of her, Domon slept silently next to her, like a sweet, innocent child. She kissed his cheek gently and he smiled in return. Finally, Domon was hers. With that sense of satisfaction, she took a shower, got dressed and went out for a beautiful Saturday morning walk.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rain sat at the bench reading in front of the school building. Things were looking brighter though. A fellow schoolmate walked by and she waved hello, something she hadn't done in a long time. Now with Kyoji there to support her, Rain felt like there was nothing to worry about anymore. Domon had broken her heart, but it was time to move on. Maybe she would find someone else she really liked. Rain reached into her pocket. It was her notepad of Diary entries. She took out a piece of writing. It was one of her letters to Domon. She crumpled it up in her hand. _'No more pain,'_ she thought and went back to her sitting quietly reading her book. After a couple of sentences, she could see the image of Allenby from the corner of her eye. She was walking down toward her. Rain suddenly thought of something. She needed to make ends meet with Allenby. As Allenby walked closer to the bench, Rain got up, ready to talk to her. She walked closer. Allenby kind of felt nervous walking up to her. Maybe Rain was going to hit her for all she'd done, but she decided to just keep walking towards the still Rain. They stopped to look at each other. Other people discreetly stopped to look at the two hoping to see a great cat fight. "I haven't seen you around Rain," Allenby started. "Yeah, I've been…busy." They both nodded. "Look, I know you've been through a lot, but I never meant to hurt you. You just…" Allenby took a breath. Rain nodded. "It's ok. None of us could help what happened. I admit, I was mad at first, but things are going to change now. Can we be friends again?" The two looked at each other again. Allenby extended her hand. "Of course! Friends!" Rain shook her hand. "Friends!" and they smiled at each other. Something they haven't done in a long time. Everyone else walked away, their few seconds wasted. The two girls began walking into the green area of the campus. A place deserted where the two could just talk again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at them Asia, so naïve, so vulnerable."

"Hmm…. seems like the plan's going to work better than I thought."

Michelo looked at Asia again. "Huh, what do you mean?"

In a raspy, old voice he responded, "Michelo, change of plans.  I think we've got ourselves a two for one special!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby and Rain kept walking, talking.  A peace was finally achieved by the two. They kept that peace until…Allenby stopped. "What's wrong?" Rain asked. "Nothing…I think. I though I felt something weird. Man! It must have been that dinner I ate last night!" They laughed and continued. Suddenly, their laughter was interrupted by a laughing Michelo Chariot appearing in front of them from the bushes, arms folded. They stopped. In back of them, Master Asia appeared laughing as well, his long gray hair flowing in the afternoon breeze. The girls looked at each other frightened. Several other men came out of the bushes surrounding them in a circle. Michelo half smiled at the two. "We're back!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Domon turned over on the bed. "What a night!" he mumbled half asleep. "You know Allenby, I had a great dream! You…" he looked to his side. Allenby was gone. _'She probably went on some walk or something,'_ he thought. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by two loud screams. His head perked up. _'Could that be Allenby?'_  He thought. Suddenly, Domon heard a knock on the door. He opened it and to his surprise, it was Saisici panting like he ran 5 miles. "Hurry Domon! Get ready; I heard Rain and Allenby screaming nearby!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you want to do with us?" Allenby shouted. "Don't worry young one,

You'll know soon enough!" Just then, Domon came rushing up in Burning Gundam along with Saisici and Kyoji which they soon picked up after Domon heard the news. "Let them go!" Domon shouted from the Gundam. Asia laughed. "You fool! Do you really think it's that simple? You should know me better than that! After all, I am family. You are still the naïve brat I always took you for!"

Domon looked at him hot with anger. "I waited for years to get away from you! And you still haunt me!"

"Ha ha! Haunt you? No Domon! I want to kill you!" suddenly, a black could of smoke surrounded him and he appeared inside Shadow Gundam. He picked the two girls into the hands of the Gundam, surrounded them in energy shields, so they wouldn't get away, and turned to face Burning Gundam. His eyes flared red as he spoke. "Now, Domon!" The black cloud circled around him. The wind blew heavier. "Here's what I'm going to do. Since I can defeat you in a second and I have all my little friends here, I'll give you a chance. I'll be nice this time and let you choose, Allenby or Rain. If you choose to save one, the other will be killed. I'll give you a couple of minutes to pick, but once that time is up, both of them will be killed. It's your choice Domon. One, the other, or they will both be killed. Domon looked at Allenby and then at Rain. Kyoji and Saisici stood at his side ready to attack if needed, but they knew this was Domon's choice; they couldn't do anything about it anyway. Domon looked into Asia's eyes. "The clock is ticking…"Asia teased. For a second, Domon couldn't think. He blinked and came back to his senses. Only a few words came to his mind. _'Don't screw this up Domon!'_

A/N: Hey! That's the end of this chapter! I'm almost coming to the end of the story! Now, just to make one thing clear, I kind of changed the character of Master Asia a little bit. I know that in the series Domon cared about him and that Master Asia would never want to kill Domon, and he's not Domon's family, but just to fit the story, Domon just sees him as a horrible person from his past. If you just think its stupid, don't tell me.  R&R and thanks for reading!


	13. The Final Countdown

Disclaimer: Ch.1

**Chapter 13: The Final Countdown **

****

"The clock is ticking…"Asia teased. Domon's heart pounded. Saisici waited nervously for him to make a decision, ready to attack with Kyoji. Domon couldn't think, couldn't move….time was running out. Michelo crossed his arms and began to tap his foot. "Come on Asia!!!! Enough with the suspense already! Just kill all three of them! We can't keep the boss waiting you know!"

"Michelo! Never yell at your superior!" Master Asia shouted from the Gundam. Michelo rolled his eyes. "Although, I think I will take your suggestion. I'll kill all three of you!" A thick cloud surrounded them. Saicici and Kyoji rushed to attack, but were painfully stopped by an electric energy field created by Shadow Gundam.  Domon looked around but couldn't see anything. Finally, a deep, thick darkness surrounded the area. Faint screams of the people walking by could be heard clearly from where Domon stood. Rain closed her eyes. _"This is all a dream…" _she kept telling herself.

 Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Domon. He began screaming and knelt to the ground. The pain kept hitting him harder and harder. He couldn't let this happen. Allenby was going to die at the hands of Master Asia.  "No…" He whispered. "Allenby…"

Rain heard Domon scream from the gundam. It hurt her so to hear him in pain. Feeling faint, she looked over to Allenby. The power from Shadow Gundam was killing her as well. There was nothing she could do but wait for the pain to subside in death. One gasp and she fell on her knees, exhausted.

Allenby looked to the sky. Pain surged her body. Black surrounded them endlessly. It was time to die. Not only her, but Rain and Domon as well. Her new friends were about to die with her. The person she cared about, whom she loved was going to die. Everything she wished for was going to die. She bowed her head in grief. No, it was too tragic to end this way. _"They can't die," _she thought. _"Nothing can happen to them. My friends, my love, can't die. Not this time!"_  A blue glow began surrounding her in a sphere. Her full strength began to leap in layers of blue light. She took a breath, looked to the sky once more, and then shouted as loud as she could. The blue light grew stronger around her.

Asia's eyes widened. He gasped. Her power was beginning to over throw him. The Gundam powered up and used more force against the light, but Allenby was too strong. Asia closed his eyes and shielded himself from the light as Shadow Gundam fell and released the captive enemy Gundams.

Kyoji rushed to grab Rain from falling to the ground. She opened her eyes in the hand of his Gundam. "Kyoji…" she whispered.

Domon caught Allenby into his hand just before she hit the ground. She was free again. The blue light surrounding her was still glowing. He allowed her to climb into Burning Gundam. "How did you do that?" He asked as she climbed in. "I couldn't let him kill you like that. I had no idea I had this power until now. Thank you," she responded. "For what?" he asked confused. "For…everything," Allenby responded.  Domon smiled, not too sure what she meant, but knowing that it came from her heart. He kissed her, but briefly. There was still work to be done. "Allenby," he began. "Let's finish this!" She nodded her head and they turned, hand in hand to face Asia and Michelo.

Michelo looked at Asia angrily. "What are you doing!!!!!!? You're supposed to kill them, not let them get away!"

"Well, you think of a better plan now Michelo!" Asia shouted from the fallen Gundam. All of the so called friends ran and abandoned the two to deal with Domon themselves. Michelo got into the Gundam. "Here! Let me take the controls!" Asia got up and began to fight with Michelo. They began shouting at each other! "No! It doesn't work that way!" "What are you doing!!!?" "NO!!"

Burning Gundam began to give off a fiery glow along with the blue glow coming from Allenby. The two raised their hands. Flames shot from the arm of the Gundam. Allenby and Domon flew up and pointed the arm at Shadow Gundam. "BURNING…..FINGER!!!!" They both shouted. The flames grew stronger and flew toward Asia and Michelo.

"Oh no!!!" Michelo shouted. "What?! We still have time to attack! Let's go!!" Asia shouted. Michelo shook his head. Asia looked ahead. A huge flame was flying toward them. Their eyes widened. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

A/N: Hey Everybody!!! It's a celebration! 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to all of you who love, or like, or hate this story, and tell me what you think about it! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again guys! Special thanks to all of you fans who love to give support! Oh, and I wasn't too sure what Gundam Master Asia originally piloted, so I went ahead with Shadow Gundam. If any of you want to correct me, feel free to do so!


End file.
